


【胜出】囚禁之初醒（03）【车】

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: > 职英黑咔×无个性警察久←两人均已成年> 胜出only     黑咔预警





	【胜出】囚禁之初醒（03）【车】

**Author's Note:**

> > 职英黑咔×无个性警察久←两人均已成年
> 
> > 胜出only     黑咔预警

爆豪胜己看着昏睡在自己怀中的绿谷出久，他的嘴角高高翘起，眼中猩红的光芒不断闪烁着。

「真好，废久，从今往后你将是属于我一人，你的眼睛不会再看到其他垃圾，看到的永远只有我一人。」

在一片烟雾中，他借着敌人的掩护就这样悄无声息的将绿谷出久带走了。

*

沉睡在床上的那人有些卷曲的墨绿色短发，发梢被压的变形，有几根头发调皮的翘起戳着那圆脸上的雀斑。

爆豪坐在床边的椅子上双腿大张着，左手随意的搭在左腿上，右手手肘压着右边的大腿，手腕支着有着白金色头发的脑袋。

他的嘴角一直牵着一丝令人悚然的弧度，他的眼睛死死锁住昏睡在床上呼吸均匀的人。

「真不知等废久醒来后发现自己的处境会有什么样的表情。」

爆豪满怀恶意的想着。

“嗯～”

床上那人，鼻中发出一声嘤咛，眉头轻轻皱起，睫毛微微颤动着，他的眼睑颤了颤，眼珠子在眼皮下转动了几下后，终是缓缓的睁开了双眼。

在徬晚昏黄的光线中，那双绿色的眸子被染上了红，猛然接触到光线，水雾正在那双大大的眼睛里汇聚着，他大力的眨了眨眼睛想让自己适应眼前的光线，以及将那模糊的视线给聚焦。

终于将眼前的一切看清后，绿谷首先看到的就是在床边支着脑袋自始自终看着他的爆豪。

那双猩红的眼睛印入他湖绿色的瞳孔之中，湖绿色的眸子里满是惊愕，似乎不明白为何这人会出现在这里，也不知为何自己会在这样陌生的地方。

湖绿色的眼睛又眨了眨，错愕的看着爆豪缓缓站起，逐步向他走来，一瞬间他感到汗毛竖立，强烈的求生欲在心底不断的暗示着他赶快离开这里，离开眼前这人目光所及之处。

「逃的远远的！能有多远就多远！」

这样一句话在他的脑海里疯狂尖叫着，一滴冷汗顺着他的额头流下，滑进了眼睛中，眼里进了异物很是难受，他却不敢合上。

他浑身无力，想要跑走是不可能的，只能在脸上堆起难看的笑容，眼睛四处乱瞟，想看看有什么能够顺利逃脱的路线。

可惜，窗户在他身后紧闭着，而唯一一扇房门在爆豪的身后，身为无个性的他不认为自己有办法绕过这人打开身后那扇房门。

牙齿轻咬下唇，下唇浅浅的下陷，无奈只能看向不知何时已经爬上床的爆豪，尴尬的笑着呼唤了声。

“胜，小胜。”

干燥的喉咙中挤出的声音很是干涩难听，这让绿谷在心里小小的唾弃了自己一下。

爆豪却一直没有言语，仅是似笑非笑的坐在床上看着浑身紧绷随时做好逃跑准备的绿谷。

“小胜，你，你还好吗？”

绿谷看着眼前这位与他从小就不对付的幼驯染，明显的觉得这人很是不对劲，按这人暴躁的性格，看到自己肯定没有好脸色，而且还会特别暴躁的狠骂自己一通，而今天没有，只是挂着奇怪笑容什么都不说的直直向自己靠近。

爆豪并不言语，只是挑了挑眉伸手制住了想要跳床逃跑的绿谷，将他深深的压进柔软的床垫之中。

“废久呀，你想去哪里？”

他低下头细细舔舐着绿谷已溢出汗水的脖颈，嘶哑的声音中充满了不满与火药味，似乎只要身下这人回答令他不满就会露出利齿咬破喉管。

“小胜！你怎么了！”

绿谷急得要哭了，他在警校训练的成果还是不足以让他能够顺利脱离爆豪的钳制，他想要逃离这种诡异不安的气氛，但他的双手却被压制着无法动弹。

「怎么办，怎么办，怎么办！」

平常总是转动的特别快的脑袋，现在却成了一摊浆糊，什么逃脱的办法都想不出来，或者应该说什么方法都没法让他逃脱这样的处境。

爆豪很是享受的看着绿谷脸上露出惊恐的表情，身子像一只瘦弱可怜的小兔子般瑟瑟发抖，眼眶急得泛红湿润，似乎只要捏一下就会溢出泪水。

是的，这样的绿谷才是他的绿谷，他从小就喜欢看这小废物的憋屈样，这样能让满足与快感填满他的精神。

绿谷没有回答他的问话，他也没有生气，只是看着眼前这张不断颤抖着的苍白嘴唇，用手指轻轻摩擦了一下，就这样狠狠的啃了上去。

牙齿与牙齿的碰撞，让两人的嘴唇都渗出了丝丝鲜血，爆豪却毫不在意，仅是不停的舔着那紧闭着的唇，将唇瓣舔的湿润发光后，身下这人还是不愿张嘴，只是不可置信的睁大了眼睛惊恐的瞪着他。

而他也没有了耐性，要知道他的下身在看到惊慌的绿谷时就已经硬了，现在更是硬的发疼。

“咔嚓”一声，爆豪用绿谷身上搜来的手铐将他的双手给拷住，以防等等的挣扎所给他带来的麻烦。

伸出五指狠狠抓住绿谷墨绿色的卷发，趁他张口痛呼时，滑溜的舌头就这样钻进了对方的口中。

他的舌头霸道的在绿谷的口腔中扫荡着，不断扫荡着敏感的上颚，吮吸着不断向后逃离的舌头，还用舌头跟对方的舌头缠绕撕扯着。

绿谷想用力合上牙齿却被爆豪用手掌紧扣他的下巴，两指用力的按在脸颊两侧，令他无法合上下巴，他不停的摇着头想要脱离着粘腻窒息的感觉，却怎么都无法脱离，只能身体渐软的瘫在床中，任由对方亲吻。

涎水不断从口中滑出，最终掩埋至枕间，湖绿色的眸子中满是水雾却倔犟的不流下。

爆豪看着失了神的绿谷恶意的将舌头伸至对方的喉咙口舔舐着，这让绿谷难受的直干呕，喉咙深处剧烈的收缩让爆豪低低的嗤笑了一声，他的舌头终于退出了身下这人的口腔，两人的舌头还牵出了一条细细的银丝，这让初次接吻的绿谷臊的潮红的脸颊更是红润。

爆豪喉咙中传出一声低笑，他的笑声中有着明显的嘲讽，似乎是嘲讽绿谷刚才想逃的不自量力，又像在嘲讽绿谷都已经是成年人了，竟连接吻都能喘成这样。

他两手压在绿谷的耳边，看着瞪大双眼胸膛不断起伏，红肿的嘴唇微张，急促的喘着气的绿谷，伸出舌头舔了舔露出的牙齿。

他轻佻的抬手欲将绿谷身上的衣服褪去，却被缓过气的绿谷给躲了过去。

绿谷一个翻身侧对着上方的爆豪，随后右腿上侧上方重重一踢，却被爆豪给握了个正着，但那腿上所蕴含的力气却让他的虎口一震。

爆豪被气笑了，他的猩红的眼睛一眯，把绿谷的身子掰正来面对着自己，将手中握着的右腿重重压至对方的胸口。

“嘶！”

胸口的撞击以及大腿根部撕扯般的疼痛让绿谷疼的倒吸了口冷气。

“呵，你这个废物看来是想让我重伤，如果换做别人，不被你那一腿踢的昏迷都让人奇怪。”

说着，他更加用力的将右腿往绿谷的胸口压去。

绿谷痛极，睁大了满含水汽的绿眸恶狠狠的瞪着身上的人。

「就是这个眼神，明明弱的要死，却又倔犟的眼神，最让自己又爱又恨。」

在爆豪看着那汪绿眸愣神的时候，绿谷猛的像右侧翻滚，翻到地上之后，用被禁锢的双手像右侧一撑顺利站起，随后没命的往窗户的方向跑去。

「这里的楼层似乎不高，只要撞碎玻璃跳下去就能顺利的逃脱的！」

绿谷脑中快速运转着奔跑着，却没有发现身后的爆豪在床上懒洋洋的拖着自己的衣服，嘲讽的看着他的动作，并没有追上去。

“砰”的一声巨响，绿谷被玻璃反弹的滚到了地上，幸好地上铺满了柔软的羊毛地毯，所以并没有摔伤，不过他还是疼得满地打滚，刚刚猛击窗户的地方疼得他只能死命抽气才能缓解一点疼痛。

“疼么？”

爆豪身上此时已经不着片缕，他慢慢的走到疼得只能躺在地上的绿谷面前笑问着。

“这可是用防弹玻璃制成的，高速旋转的子弹都不能穿透，更何况是你！”

他缓缓蹲下身，用力抓住绿谷的头发，强迫他抬头看向自己，他眼中嘲讽的笑意已经消失不见，眼中仅剩冰冷。

“你怎么老想着逃跑呢废久！是想去找那个阴阳脸救你吗？”

绿谷疼得说不出话来，只能死命的摆着头，他不知道为什么这时候会出现轰君，也无暇去想爆豪说这句话的意思是什么。

“撕拉”衣服撕破的声音不断响起，绿谷因为疼痛没法反抗，他身上的衣服已经不能称为衣服，而是一条条残破的布条挂在他的身上，方才撞击玻璃的地方已经隐隐发青了，看来不要一会儿就会变成一片青紫。

“哼。”

看着那受伤的地方，爆豪轻蔑的笑了一声，眼中不满的火焰燃烧的更加的浓烈，他从床头的柜子里拿出润滑剂，就这样让绿谷的背部接触着柔软的羊毛地毯一只膝盖插进对方的双腿之间不让他合拢，一手将左腿高高抬起，股间那因为恐惧而一缩一合的地方就这样毫无遮掩的展现在了他的眼前。

恶作剧似的对着那处吹了口气，让那因为难堪而用手臂遮住眼睛的绿谷惊呼一声，眼前手臂遮住一片黑暗，却更加的放大了身体上的感觉。

绿谷感受到一个头部尖尖的物品伸进了自己的后穴，这让他不安的挪动了下屁股，却被爆豪给重重拍了下臀瓣。

“啪”的一声在静谧的环境中更为明显，绿谷新这声音，脸上一下青一下红，他现在不敢挣扎，他不知道眼前这个话一直很少的幼驯染会做出什么事，所以他只能等，等到对方最放松的时候逃到那扇门边，既然窗户出不去，那他就从正门跑出去，虽然身上什么都没有穿，但首先出去了才是首要的。

冰凉粘腻的液体不断的涌进后穴，装着液体的瓶子发出“呼哧呼哧”的声音让人觉得羞耻。

爆豪在觉得润滑液够了之后，瓶子里的液体已经少了半瓶了，这是废久的第一次，他不想让这个小废物只有痛苦的记忆，所以只能耐着性子帮他扩张。

刚伸入一根手指感受着那温暖挪动的肉壁，爆豪就觉得自己的性器硬的发疼，很想要不顾一切就这样冲进这个销魂的地方，但他还是咬了咬牙细心的开拓着这个从未有人访问过的地方。

当后穴能够顺利“咕啾咕啾”的吞吐三根手指的时候，爆豪终于在里面试探性的找着传说中能让人爽的停不下来的地方。

手指在后穴里一会儿弯曲一会儿伸直着找着那凸起的一点，被异物入侵的感觉让他低低的直喘气，努力的缩起后穴内的软肉想要赶走入侵者，却被爆豪挑着眉恶意的又塞入一根手指。

忽然，绿谷的腰间猛的向上一弹，想要掩饰却被身上那人尽收眼底，爆豪嘴角的笑容渐渐方大，他脸上的表情凶狠扭曲，手指用力按压着那凸出的一点，还用指甲恶意的刮骚着。

第一次感受到如此强烈的刺激，让绿谷的腰部只能不断向上挺起，始终无法放下，他前面的性器也因为后穴的刺激高高翘起，马眼出不断流出乳白的液体。

在爆豪不断的按压下，绿谷的腰部猛的一颤，更加刺激的快感从他的背脊不断向上攀爬，最后汇集到脑中，他感觉眼前一白射了出来，浓稠的精液喷洒在爆豪和他的腹部，还有些许星星点点的散落在羊毛毯上。

他高潮了，单单从那不应该被进入的地方就高潮了，精神和肉体上的双重刺激，让他只能眼神涣散的看着洁白的天花板。

有什么硬热的东西抵在他的后穴口，因高潮而身体敏感的不能被触碰的绿谷打了个寒战。

不行，不行！这个时候进去他会死的！

不知哪来的力气填满软弱无力的身体，他用力的将没有准备的爆豪推到在地，快速的冲向房门的位置，绿谷觉得就算是被警署派去训练的时候他都没有跑的这么快过。

不出意外的，他拧开了房门，眼睛在门外的客厅快速的扫了一圈，立马锁定了玄关的位置，迅速的冲向玄关。

「快点！再快点！只要开启那扇门就能逃脱的！」

欣喜的心情从心底蔓延而出，他伸出手握向了门把，用力往下一按，门把却丝毫不动。

「怎么打不开！求求你快开起来！求求你！」

无论绿谷怎么疯狂的按压着门把门都纹丝未动，他打不开那扇门。

“砰”的一声巨响，一只充满硝化甘油的手掌用力的划过他的耳朵猛然砸在门上，惊的他浑身一跳。

机械的扭过脑袋就看到爆豪脸色漆黑的站在他的身后，平时生气时也会有的扭曲笑脸现在只剩面无表情，他的眼中一片冰冷寂静，只是这样冷冷的看着绿谷。

绿谷却觉得自己像被什么扼住喉咙般无法呼吸，他感觉鼻翼中呼出的虚弱气体都在颤抖着。

他死命的吸着空气中的氧气，眼前那人似乎被浓重的阴郁给笼罩着，让他恐惧得都忘了逃跑，也忘了将脑袋转回，就这样保持着让他脖子酸疼的姿势。

忽然，爆豪凑近他侧过的耳边，炙热潮湿的气体不断喷在他的耳中。

“废久，你这辈子都逃不出去的。”

只是简简单单的一句话，没有威胁，没有怒吼，却让绿谷僵直着摇了摇头，扭回脑袋额头抵着这扇怎么都无法开启的大门，膝盖一软叉着双腿软软的滑倒在地。

“本来不想让你疼痛的，这是你自找的。”

嘶哑的声音从头顶传来，呼吸喷在了他的头皮，令他的鸡皮疙瘩都竖了起来。

爆豪炙热的身体也跟着他蹲了下来，他双膝跪在地上，将身体嵌进了那双自然分开的双腿间，双手扶着绿谷的细而结实的腰，稍稍对了下姿势后将自己的性器往那泛着晶莹的后穴狠狠插入。

“啊！！！”

就算之前做了充分的扩张，到被这样一插到底还是让绿谷觉得自己的身体似乎被劈成了两半，疼痛从后面那处顺着背脊蔓延至头皮，这让他一直含在眼里的泪水就这样倾泻而出。

他的泪腺再也无法控制，泪水延绵不断的从眼角溢出，一滴一滴的滴落到地上，他疯狂的扭动着腰部想要逃脱，但前方是大门，后面是爆豪，他被死死的夹在了中间无法动弹。

不知是不是因为两人现在的姿势，爆豪每一下的挺动都能准确无误的撞击着刚刚才让绿谷攀上高潮的前列腺。

爆豪凶猛的一下一下的挺动着，每一下都用力的碾过凸起处，这样强烈的刺激让绿谷只能将胸膛向前挺起，头颅向后仰去，随着规律的抽插，墨绿色的卷发上下甩动着，一滴滴晶莹汗珠不停向四周散落。

绿谷眼睛不断向上翻去，强烈的快感让他的嘴巴没法合上，艳红的舌头轻吐了出来也随着身体的晃动而上下摇晃着。

爆豪看着无力反抗的绿谷满意的翘了翘嘴角，满心的怒意也散去了些许。

低下头张大嘴在那已经布满咬痕，甚至有些地方还在渗血的肩头重重咬去，满是齿痕的肩头又印上了一圈牙印。

绿谷因为强烈的刺激，只能大力喘息着，呻吟声甚至发不出来，只能堵在喉咙口发出“啊，啊，啊”的声音。

这让爆豪又有些不满，他停下了下身快速的抽插，开始缓慢的抽插碾磨着。

这下绿谷终于能够稍稍喘息，他高挺的胸膛微微缩起，大开着的嘴巴也合起了些许，就在他正在平复剧烈跳动的心脏时，爆豪掐住了他胸前一直被冷落的乳头，用力的揉捏拉扯着。

绿谷被着夹杂着酥麻的疼痛一惊，后穴剧烈的收缩了起来。

性器被柔软的肉壁不断挤压按摩着，爆豪也乐的轻松，干脆停止了抽动，就这样专心的玩弄着绿谷胸前的两点，用指尖不断扣弄着乳头，让本就硬挺的乳头微微肿起。

像是不满足于只用手指玩弄那乳头，爆豪抬起绿谷的一只腿将其压在胸口，然后将手撑着他的身子向后一转。

“嗯！啊啊啊啊！”

肉棒在体内转了一圈，刺激着敏感的肉壁，绿谷就这样又射了出来，他的精液散落得玄关到处都是，但他也没法去害羞或者感到难堪了。

在转过来两人面对面的时候，爆豪低下头将一边的乳头含入口中不断的啃咬舔弄着，另一边的肉粒用两根手指夹着不断拉扯，下半身又开始凶狠的抽插着。

刚高潮完还处于不应期的绿谷身体抖得跟筛糠一样，他的身体敏感的可怕，每一下的触碰都让他难受的仰起脑袋，他扣着手铐的手无力的推着爆豪的胸膛，身体不停的向后挪动，想要从这地狱般的快感中逃出。

而他刚动就被爆豪空着的另一只手揽着腰重重的向他怀里按去，身体里的性器插的更深了，绿谷惊恐的扭动着腰部，却不知这样只会让爆豪更加的舒爽。

突然，爆豪抽插的速度更加快去，在绿谷体内本就粗大的不容小觑的性器更是大了一圈，身为男人的绿谷知道爆豪这是要射精了。

「不行！不行！不能射在里面！」

这是绿谷最后一点的坚持，不能射在里面，射进去的话似乎会改变什么。

绿谷疯狂的挣扎着，爆豪差点按不住他，最后只能两手按在他的的肩上，让他的身子用力向下一沉。

“噫啊啊啊啊啊！”

滚烫的精液不断冲刷着绿谷脆弱的肠道，令他不断抬臀想要逃避，却被狠狠的按着肩膀无法动弹。

在爆豪射出的同时，不知何时性器又挺起的绿谷也射出了稀薄的精水，他已经是第三次射精了，可怜的马眼中吐不出什么浓稠的精液，只能一抽一抽的吐血稀薄的精水。

绿谷的身子不停的抽搐着，强烈可怖的快感让他身子的抽搐无法停下，嘴巴大大的张着喘气，口水不停的向下淌着，眼泪就像流不干一样源源不断的从眼眶中滑落，眼睛也因为不断的哭泣红肿了起来。

在马眼将精水尽数吐出的那一刻，绿谷的眼睛一闭晕了过去，这是他的第一次，确是如此的刺激，本来爆豪不想这么轻易的放过他的，但在看到满身甚至连身体里都被自己打上印记的绿谷，他从心底深处溢出了一种心满意足的情绪。

他温柔的亲吻着昏睡过去的绿谷那双红肿的眼睛，人虽然昏倒了，但眼泪还是不断的流下，看来这次对于绿谷的精神确实刺激的狠了。

不过他不会就这样放手的，还不够，远远不够，他要让绿谷的身心都属于他一人，那双绿眸只能看向他一人。

爆豪低下头，对着毫无知觉的人低声耳语着。

“晚安，废久。”

TBC.


End file.
